Grey Gargoyle
The Grey Gargoyle (birthname Paul Duval) is a supervillain from Marvel Comics and a recurring antagonist of the Mighty Thor and Iron Man. The Grey Gargoyle first appeared in Journey into Mystery #107 (Aug. 1964) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Story Paul Pierre Duval is a French chemist who courtesy of a chemical accident gains the ability to turn any living creature to stone by touching it. Turning his body to stone, Duval dons a mask and cape and becomes a criminal with the alias the Grey Gargoyle. Duval, however, becomes bored and decides to try to achieve immortality by confronting the god of thunder Thor and stealing his mystic uru hammer, Mjolnir. Thor is turned to stone in their first battle, but turns back to Donald Blake when he falls over and strikes the floor with his hammer. As Blake he defeats the Gargoyle by luring him into the Hudson River in New York City, using a projection of Thor, leaving the villain buried at the bottom. The Grey Gargoyle eventually reappears after being hauled up from the river, whereupon he turns to stone two people examining him. Thinking the surgeon Donald Blake, who has just had the power of Thor removed from him, can help him find Thor, the Grey Gargoyle goes after him. He pursues him through the streets, becoming angry at Blake escaping him and finally deciding to eliminate Blake. However he is delayed by an Asgardian blinding him with an arrow that gives off light, after which the Asgardian restores the Thunder God's power. The Grey Gargoyle is incapacitated by Thor once again as he uses his hammer to trap the Grey Gargoyle by tapping a lamppost as a power source and sending a bolt which fuses the Gargoyles limbs. Odin then fully restores Thor's powers. Powers and abilities During an experiment, Paul Duval spilled an unknown organic chemical compound on his right hand, causing a mutagenic reaction that permanently transformed the hand into living stone. As a result, Duval can turn any living being touched with his "stone" hand to solid stone, with the effect lasting for approximately one hour. Duval can also use the effect to transform himself into a being of living stone with no loss of mobility possessing superhuman strength and durability and able to lift approximately 20 tons. Duval is also a expert chemist. Gallery Paul Duval (Earth-80920).jpg|Grey Gargoyle in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Grey Gargoyle 1990s.png|Grey Gargoyle in Iron Man Animated Series Break-out.jpg|Grey Gargoyle among other prisoners escaping from jail Other Media *Grey Gargoyle appears in the Mighty Thor segment of The Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by Chris Wiggins. *Grey Gargoyle appears in the Iron Man animated series, voiced by Ed Gilbert with additional dialogue provided by Jim Cummings. He is a servant of the Mandarin. *Grey Gargoyle appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes "The Man in the Anthill", "The Breakout" Pt. 1, and "This Hostage Earth", voiced by Troy Baker. In "The Man in the Anthill," Grey Gargoyle is an inmate of the Big House where he was seen reading a book in his cell at the time when Whirlwind was being incarcerated there. When Whirlwind asks why the villains aren't taking action against their imprisonment, Grey Gargoyle calls him an idiot and states "You don't know where you are." In "The Breakout" Pt. 1, Grey Gargoyle is among the inmates of the Big House that escape from prison when the power fails. He is seen turning some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to stone during his escape. In "This Hostage Earth", Grey Gargoyle appears as a member of the Masters of Evil where he helps Enchantress claim the Norn Stones. After Grey Gargoyle turns Karnilla to stone, Enchantress has Executioner "reward him" by killing him. Enchantress and Executioner return to Baron Zemo where they tell him that Grey Gargoyle "didn't make it." Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Monsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Incriminators Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains